


you are where i belong

by kingana3



Category: Bressie - Fandom, One Direction, niall breslin - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingana3/pseuds/kingana3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont even know what to put for the summary. its a long fic. i just got into it. oops. enjoy some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are where i belong

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Sugar, by Paper Route. very nice song, LISTEN TO IT! this is my first fic i've written, i know its not ace but i'll get better with time, hopefully. but i'm very good at English literature and sex so i hope i did ok! i don't think i used apostrophes everywhere, i got lazy, but i promise i have completed all AP lit courses. listen to Use Me, by Miguel (it helped me write its my fav song ever) during sexy time. have a nice read. enjoii~

"I don't want to go, how hard is it for you to understand?! Jesus fuckin' christ! You're all pissin' me off!"  
Niall was throwing a tantrum, but who could blame him? He just wanted some nice peace and quiet in his hotel room, after being jostled around on stage for a good 2 hours. Having people scream in your ears gets tiring after awhile, and the boys wanted to go clubbing, which meant more loud music, and loud as hell people. He was not going to have any of that nonsense. Everyone else can fuck right off, thank you. He simply wanted to bury himself in his bed, blankets around him like a burrito. Liam was giving him a look with some big eyes, and pouty bottom lip, and talking in a whiney voice when he replied,  
"But Niaaalllllllll, you haven't gone with us the last 4 cities! We need to go have some fun, drink, get wild. Be boys, and such. Zayn agrees, right baby?"  
"Fuck no leave me out of this. I'll be in my room getting ready."  
Zayn pinched Liam's ass on his way out, and left the room. He saw that Harry was walking out of his to Nialls, when Harry stopped him.  
"Whatsa matter?"  
"Niall's ina pissy mood, he doesnt wanna go to the club, but Liam isnt letting up on him, poor thing."  
"lemme see if i can go talk to him, convince him a little."  
"Aight mate, good on ya if you can. I'll be in my room, dont kill anyone."  
Harry flaunted into the room, wearing a simple shirt and girl pants, because they complimented his little ass. He clapped his hands, getting a bickering Niall and Liam's attention so he could say,  
"Guys! C'mon, we gotta get going! Louis already there, and he said it's getting more and more hyped by the second. Lessgo lessgo lessgo!"  
He kept clapping, then began poking Niall's butt so he could get up out of being a burrito, and Liam left the room to go change.  
"Harry, I dont wanna goooooo! Why cant i just lay here and play Power Trip on repeat all night? I see nothing wrong with that plan."  
"Because Niall your J. Cole binge is getting unhealthy, honestly. I dont know when you got into rap and shit, but we need to get some dance music in your head and we need to do it NOW!"  
"Fine. Fuck you lot, though."  
Harry yanked off Nialls shirt, and put him in a light blue button down, with black pants. Niall stoof there, letting Harry dress him, taking it because he knew fighting back would be pointless against Harry's octopus limbs. Niall ruffled up his quiff a bit, and slid on his skytops, and went to follow Harry to Liam's room. They both pounded on the door mercilessly to annoy Liam. He came sliding out, shirt ruffled up at the bottom and buttoning his jeans up. Flushed cheeks, slick lips, and ruffled hair. Harry was about to ask if he was interrupting something, when Zayn slid out, looking the same.  
"Shut the fuck up. Shut up shut up shut up.", Zayn kept telling them in elevator, while holding Liams hand, playing with his fingers. They walked through the lobby to the side doors, and hoped into one of their black vans. Niall was still pissed and tired, staring out the windows, while Harry was rubbing his fingers across his back, trying to soothe him. Liam and Zayn were snuggled into each other, whispering into each others ear, looking comfy as ever with each other.  
A good 30 minutes later, they were walking through front doors to a club, The Roxy, when Louis appeared at the front. He was spilling his drink, grinning widely large, when he yelled, "I FOUND FRIEEENNNDDSSSSS! come come come we need to dance now!"  
Harry giggled, striding inside the club, Liam and Zayn following, with Niall lagging behind. They were immediately hit with the loud song thrumming and vibrating throughout the club, the smell of perfume mixed with sweat and cologne, and lights flashing. He immediately starting singing the song under his breath, heading towards the bar. Right when he was on the chorus, some guy comes and hops onto the stool next to him, eyeing him with a glint.  
 _Girl i know how much you really want somebody, want somebody that don't really need you._  
Niall caught a glimpse of him when he looked in the bartenders direction, raising his fingers for a drink. The guy looked very familiar, had long, long hair to his shoulders, wearing a plaid button-up shirt, and looked tall even whilst sitting on the stool. Niall recognized him as Andy, one of Liams friends. He wasn't friends with Andy, but they knew of each other. Andy smirked at Niall, and winked. He scooted his chair closer to Niall, but Niall didnt catch any of it, pulling out some cash to pay for his vodka.  
 _You heard what i said, they could put you to bed,_  
"Woah woah woah, no, that isnt necessary. Let me." Andy said at Niall, trying to lower his voice to sound sultry. Andy reaching across Niall, putting his card down towards the bartender, and Niall scoffed. Andy shifted his arm to wrap around Nialls waist, and whispered in his ear, "Drinks are on me, but I'd much rather have you on me instead, blondie."  
Nialls eyes grew wide, his blue irises sparking from the drooping lights around the bar. He was getting angrier by the second, he couldnt stand fuckasses like Andy. He grabbed Andys arm, and unwrapped it form him, and shoved him away from being so close.  
"Piss off Andy, m'not intersted. Leave me alone, forreal."  
"Come on, i just wanna have fun!"  
 _they aint trynna love you baby, just fuck you instead._  
Andy gripped Nialls wrist, and Niall tried snatching it away, but his grip was too tight. Niall was close to panicking, never had to go through this before. Andy began dragging them towards the dance floor, while Niall kept struggling to pull away. Nobody noticed, too enthralled with the person theyre trying to charm the pants off, or getting drunk to celebrate the weekend.  
"Andy! Let me fuckin go!" Niall kept tugging, scratching at Andy with his other hand, when Andy turned Niall around quickly, shoving his chest into a dark corner. Andy pressed against Niall roughly, his groin pressing into Nialls lower back, shoving a leg between Nialls, placing a hand on his head to grab his hair. Andy yanked Nialls head to the side, saying lowly, "I'm goin to make this rough and painful if you dont fucking stop, Horan. Now chill, i'll be quick."  
Tears were already welling in Nialls eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening. He kept saking himself where the fuck is Liam, Harry, anybody?! He doesn't want to lose his virginity this way. Fuck man, he didnt even know if he was into guys, but he had a feeling this was going to definitely ruin him if Andy went through with his intended plans.  
"Ya know, Horan, I've had my eyes on you for awhile. Always so perked up, smiling. Never seem to be down, but thats not fair. Why should you be happy, and not me? I'm going to ruin you, make you never smile that pre-"  
Andy was grabbed by the back of his shirt, and roughly thrown to the side. Niall turned quickly, ready to get the fuck out of there when this hand grabbed his arm, halting his escape.  
"What the fuck man?! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Andy yelled at the guy as he turned around, only to be met by a chest in his ray of sight. Andy looked up, finally seeing the guys face. He quickly realized this was one tall as fuck guy, maybe 6'6"? He didnt know. The guy grabbed Andy, and made a swift punch into his stomach. Andy collapsed to the ground, trying to suck in a breath, but he couldnt. Niall stood there, tears falling down his cheeks, eyes blown wide, shaking. People finally began to notice what was going on, and started to make a circle, while gasping and going quiet, whispering. The lights turned on, the music stopped. The guy grabbed Niall's arm, pulling him close behind, leaving Andy on the ground coughing, before a bouncer could come and try to arrest anyone, specifically him.  
The guy was pulling Niall by his upper arm, dragging him through the bag doors and out into a back street where people parked. They kept going until they were two blocks away, at an all black car. Niall just stood there, in a complete daze wondering what the fuck just happened. Only a few tears were trailing down his face at this point. Niall was shaking, having trouble processing the fact he was about to get raped by one his best friends, best friend. He didnt know what to do, so he just fell to his knees, looking ahead. The guy knelt in front of Niall, getting level to his face, and caressed his shoulders, trying to calm Niall. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Niall let out a little sniffle, and the guy giggles.  
"Whats so funny?!" he said while looking up at him, and the guy immediately felt bad. He saw the pain in Nialls eyes, the pain and confusion.  
"M'sorry, its just that sniffle was a lil cute. I wont giggle anymore, promise." He tried to smile calmly at Niall.  
"M'names Niall. Niall Breslin."  
"NO NO my names Niall. You cant be a Niall too. I'm Niall."  
"People call me Bressie. Its okay, you can be Niall."  
Niall looked at Bressie with a pout, eyes looking like glass, cheeks red.  
Bressie looks at Niall, asking "Mind telling me what happened back there?"  
"Uhh..i honestly dont really know...I'm still a bit dazed, sorry mate."  
Niall looks terrified, Bressie can tell. He feels so bad for Niall. He takes in Niall, his small little frame, folding in on himself, looking like his world is about to collapse.  
"My friends, theyre in there still, i need to go to them.." Niall begins to stand up, but Bressie gently pushes him back down near the tire of the car.  
"I think it'd be best for you to not go back in there. Just send them a text, tell them you left, cool?"  
Niall has no idea why, but he listens to this complete stranger. The stranger who literally saved his ass, though. He sends Liam and Harry the same text, saying he took a cab home, and to now disturb him, and shuts off his phone. Niall suddenly gets agitated at his friends. They made him go to the club, only to ditch him a few seconds later, and almost get raped. He's about to start crying again, but Bressie hooks his fingers under his chin to get Niall to look at him.  
"Lets get a bite to eat, yeah? Let you cool off, calm down, get okay, yeah?"  
Niall nods, standing up slowly. He aches all over, but he doesnt know why.  
"I dont have a car mate, and i dont know this place." Niall feels sheepish, he feels like he's acting like a baby around this fit guy. He realizes his emotions are officially out of whack now.  
"Nah its cool, this is my car we're against. Theres a diner a few blocks away, if ya'd like?"  
Niall nods again, Bressie unlocks his car, and they both slide in onto the cool leather.  
"Tell me about yourself, Niall."  
Niall thinks, not knowing what to say, and feeling tongue tied.  
"Uhh...I'm from Ireland.. Mullingar, actually. I'm in One Direction. I dont know what the hell to do right now. Im really fuckin scared to see anyone really."  
"I'm from Ireland too, and no wonder you look a lil' familiar. Im an artist as well. And you dont have to be scared anymore, mate, im here. Hes gone. No one else is gonna hurt you." Bressie placed his hand on Nialls knee, giving it a light squeeze. He didnt know why, but he believed Bressie. He liked the way he made me feel secure just by his words. He's barely talked to his rescuer and he's already feeling okay. Niall takes in Bressies profile while he drives down the street. Catching the shadows across his chiseled face. He realizes Bressie is huge, and Niall is suddenly entranced by his size.His large hands gripping the skinny looking steering wheel (he knows it would quite large in his own grasp), hes broad chest, and the way his seat is slid all the way back so he has leg room. He feels something stir deep in him, but he cant think of it for now because they're pulling into a parking spot at a twenty-four hour diner.  
"This place has the best ham and cheese burgers ever, you're gonna love it Niall." Bressie looks over at him with a warm smile, and then he slides out his car, gesturing for Niall to do the same. As Niall walks past the front, he sees its a Camaro ZL1, and he likes Bressie already.  
Bressie gets them a booth, way in the back lit by one chandelier on the ceiling, creating an intimate glow.  
The waitress eyes both Nialls a little too much. Niall doesnt notice, but Bressie does, and he feels something tug at him, so he slides into the same side of the booth as Niall. Her eyes stop lingering, and she mutters a quick "excuse me" and leaves.  
Bressie asks "Do ya know what you want, Niall?"  
Niall scans the menu, but the words are looking scrambled.  
"Order for me, i dont feel like picking." Niall says with a slight skip in his breath. He entertains the thought of Bressie ordering for him, making him do things, making him pliable only for Bressie. He quickly shakes his head, and looks down at the sight of their thighs brushing slightly, enough to make him lose his thoughts.  
"You doing okay there, Niall? Look a lil' dazed. Water?"  
Bressie holds the glass to Nialls lips, and Niall takes a look at him before taking a sip, liking the coldness. He feels so out of it, as if everything has happened so quickly he doesnt know how he ended up here. But he does, he remembers Andy pressing against him too roughly, being so angry at him. Niall is about to start crying again, but Bressie wraps an arm around his shoulder, and bring Niall into his side.  
"Hey, its okay. Take a breather, close your eyes. Breathe deep." But when Niall does breathe deep, he gets his senses filed with Bressies cologne, and he feels intoxicated at the spicy scent. He immediately likes it, and leans in further. Bressie brings a hand through Nialls hair, and feels him relax against his side.  
"Thank you, for everything ya know. I dont know how anyone didnt see us, but you did, so thank you." Jesus christ, Niall thinks. He feels like he just wants to constantly cry, but Bressie is there and he feels okay, being tucked into him.  
"I saw him pull your hair, and that threw me off, im just sorry i didnt get to you earlier, honestly. But its no problem, now eat your food. All of it too, since im paying."  
Bressie smiles playfully at Niall, and Niall blushes and grins too, and digs into some chicken and avocado sandwich.  
They talk more for the next two and a half hours, talking about their lives, Nialls success in One Direction, Bressie being an ex-footballer.  
The manager goes up to them, asks them politely to go ahead and pay because they were supposed to close 35 minutes ago but didnt want to interrupt their date. Niall blushes at the fact she called it a date, but Bressie only smiles and hands over some cash, and they leave towards the car. Niall feels good, he feels safe with Bressie, and he doesnt want him to go yet.  
"Uhh..Bressie.." Niall begins, stuttering. Bressie looks over the hood of the car, eyes glinting, encouraging Niall.  
"I was just wondering..uh would you mind staying with me tonight? I just..I just dont want to feel scared again.."  
Bressie smiles softly at him, nods, and they get in. Niall gives him directions back to his hotel, and next thing he knows theyre in the parking garage. They get out, Niall immediately scampering towards Bressie. They head for the elevators, Bressies hand on Nialls lower back the entire time. It makes Niall feel a shiver go up and down his spine every few seconds, but he loves it. He feels something tug inside his body, but he still has yet to figure it out.  
They get to Nialls floor, him pulling out his key card, and they get into his room, Bressie closing and locking the door behind him as Niall takes off his shoes. He strips all his clothes but his briefs as he makes his way to his bed, suddenly feeling very awake. Bressie follows him, honestly simply thinking theyre just gonna spoon a little, sleep the whole night until tomorrow afternoon.  
"Feel free to get comfy, Bres. Ima go to the bathroom real quick."  
Niall is brushing his teeeth, washing his face, while Bressie undresses too. He slides under the covers, feeling warm, and waits for Niall. When he comes out, Bressie smiles at him, and Niall feels the thing tug at him again, kinda in his heart, and his breath hitches. He tries to slide into bed smoothly, backing into Bressie, silently asking if its okay. Bressie merely wraps his arms around Niall, pulling him closer.  
"Shit..I uh..I hope this isnt weird? Is it Niall?"  
Niall shakes his head, immediately replying "Nah, its cool Bres, I dont mind, honestly." He snuggles into Bressie more.  
They're both calm and quiet, Bressie running his hands through Nialls hair, Niall tracing patterns onto Bressies arm. He feels safe, at peace, and he begins to let his mind wander. He thinks about Bressie. How tall he is, maybe 6'6" Niall thinks. How wide his shoulders are, how toned they look in his shirt. His chest that looks extremely defined. His endless looking torso underneath the shirt. His long, thick legs. Niall feels himself squirming, look at Bressies arm, and the veins slightly popping out. He looks at his fingers, wondering what they would feel like in him.  
Nialls eyes widen, as he thinks over his last thought, having no idea where it came from. He doesnt feel weird about it, if anything he feels completely happy thinking it. Then he wonders what it would be like to have Bressie hovering over his body, trapping him under his weight, about to start thrusting into him. Nialls getting hard, and quick, but he doesnt know what to do. Should he try rutting back against Bressie, see if he pushes him away, leaping out of bed, out of the room? Should he start sucking one of his fingers, see what happens? He goes for the first option, feeling suddenly bold. Bressies breath stops, mid inhale, and his eyes shoot open looking down at Niall.  
He grabs his waist, stopping Niall, and Niall feels like hes fucked everything up now. Hes about to start crying, run into the bathroom and lock himself in there until one of the boys find him, but Bressie tightens his grip instead, ducking down to his ear and neck, whispering, "Are you sure you want this, babe? I dont want you to regret this tomorrow morning."  
Niall turns around, Bressie still gripping him tightly on his narrow hips. "I'm sure, please, god just please, i want you, now."  
Bressie grabs Niall face in his hands, barely presses his lips to Niall, teasing him by moving slowly back and forth, never putting more pressure on his lips. Niall doesnt know what it is, but he snaps. Whether it be from the anger of Andy, or his friends leaving him, or maybe both, but he snaps. He surges foward, grabbing the back of Bressies neck with one hand, the other holding on tight to his broad shoulder, and kisses him deeply. He licks into Bressies mouth, earning a soft moan from him, and then he's biting Bressie bottom lip and pulling away, making Bressie groan, and squeeze Nialls hips harder. Niall feels the way Bressies hands are on him, and he realizes he loves it. They go back to kissing, making each other moan softly. He loves the pressure Bressie gives him. Niall needs to do something to get Bressie ontop of him, make him feel Bressies weight on him, making him small and helpless. Niall rakes him nails down Bressies back, and apparently that does it for him, because next thing Niall knows, Bressie has his legs on either side of Niall, hands by his head and arms holding up Bressie inches away from Nialls face.  
He bites Nialls ear, whispering, "Becareful what you do, alot of things make me hot, and I lose a little control."  
Bressie grinds down onto Nialls now fully erect cock, making Niall gasp and groan, wanting more.  
"I'd like to see you try then, Bres." And then Niall quickly moves his hand to stroke Bressie through his boxers, making him groan hotly into Nialls ear.  
Niall grabs Bressie, stroking him roughly and slowly, leaving him gasping. Bressie grabs both of Nialls hands quickly, holding them above his head with one hand, and that turns Niall on even more. The fact Bressie can dominate him quickly with just one large hand has him grinding up to Bressie, but its not enough. He needs something, wants something.  
"I want you to fuck me Bres, please, please, i need you" Niall says, looking into Bressies eyes desperately.  
"Shit, yeah, okay yeah fuck baby, i got you. Do you have any lube?" Niall tells him go into the bathroom get it from the his toiletry bag in the bottom cabinet. Bressie jumps off the bed, and Niall immediately misses his weight on him, his hands on him. Bressie comes back a few seconds later, and takes off his boxers. Nialls eyes go wide, seeing Bressie and how big he is. He makes a strangled sound from his throat, almost a squeak. Bressie laughs at Niall, "You asked for it Nialler, still want me to lose control?" Niall just gapes at him, and then he lifts his hips up, slides his briefs down, and moans at the cool air around his straining cock. "Lets go already, i need you, please" Niall begs of Bressie, all of a sudden having this burning desire for Bressie to fill him up, putting his weight on him, and just fuck into him until they both come.  
Bressie kneels on the bed, bending Nialls legs towards his chest, exposing him. He slicks up three of his fingers, and pours lube straight onto Nialls entrance, making him gasp and moan and squirm on the bed. "Thats right baby, lets hear it."  
Bressie places his middle finger into Niall, while the other hand reaches for the head of his cock, rubbing over the slit. Niall nearly screams out in pleasure, gasping for air already. He thinks to himself FUCK FUCK FUCK this is only just his fingers shit shit shit and is burning with pleasure everywhere Bressie touches him, from the tip of his skin, to his solar plexus.  
Bressie sticks in his forefinger, fucking into Niall hotly and quickly whilst still lightly stroking him. He doesnt know how much longer he can last just by watching Niall gasp and moan and writhe around in pleasure. Bressie sticks his head down, flicking his tongue onto Nialls hole while his fingers pump him. Niall actually screams at this point, ready to come, but Bressie completely removes his hands from Nialls body to hover over him.  
"You sound like you're about to have a heart attack, baby, you okay?" And Bressie actually smirks at Niall, fucking smirks. Niall is breathless, blushing all the way down his chest, feeling so hot all over.  
"I'm going to make it seem like you had a heart attack if you dont get in me right this fucking second!" Niall growls at Bressie, grabbing his neck and pulling him down for a deep, heated kiss. Bressie sticks his fingers back inside Niall, making sure he's prepped enough. He leans back up, making Niall whine because they arent kissing anymore. He sees Bressie pouring lube onto his cock, pumping it quickly, and watching precome drip from the tip.  
"Ya ready baby?" Bressie breathes into his ear, and before Niall can respond he feels Bressies head push into him, feeling like hes being torn apart, but in a delicious way. His lips are caught around a moan he cant release, and he grabs onto Bressie back hard, wrapping his legs around his waist, dragging him down. He feels Bressies weight on him, and everything is still as he waits for the burning to subside, to be greeted with pleasure. He and Bressie dont have to wait long, luckily, because a few seconds later Niall is trying to move his hips up, getting Bressie deeper.  
"fuckin hell, eager are we" Bressie breathes out with a laugh, and he wraps an arm around Nialls shoulder, the other by his head holding him up.  
"Just fucking go, come onnn!"  
But Bressie does the exact opposite, and instead pulls out slowly, but thrusts back in sharply, making Niall shout his moan. Bressie keeps this rhythm for a good two minutes, hitting his protaste every 3 thrusts as Niall bites onto Bressies shoulder hard, while one hand grip his arm tightly, feeling his large muscles, and the other scratches hard down his back.  
"Oh fuck, Bres, keep going please, dont stop dont ever fuckin stop"  
As Niall bring his nails down hard enough to wear Bressies skin breaks, Bressie loses it, finally. he puts both forearms next to Nialls shoulders, hands ontop of Nialls head, pulling at his hair hard, but not like how Andy did. They're flush against each other, chest to chest, torso to torso, groin to groin. Niall moans into Bressies mouth, finally feeling the pressure he's wanted the whole time, and Bressie just swallows down his moans.  
"C'mon baby please, faster, i need to come i need you to come please"  
Bressie finds out he really loves the begging side of Niall, but he still gives him what he wants. He'll explore into Niall's begging a later time.  
"Bossy. Little. Pet. Arent. Ya" he punctuates each word with a hard thrust, pumping into Nialls prostate, leaving him breathless, and tugging his hair more.  
Niall needs to squeeze his cock, needs to come, but when he reaches for it, Bressie smacks his hand away, grabbing them both and holding them above Nialls head along with his own hands.  
"No babe, gonna make you come just like this, scream my name from just like this" Bressie breathes into Nialls skin.  
"Bressie, please, i need this" Niall begins shaking, feeling his orgasm about to approach, and Bressie feels it too. Feel it in the way Nialls hole feels so hot around him, clenching Bressie, making him feel pleasure he hasnt felt with anybody else. Feels it in the way Niall is squeezing his fingers, and begins to almost cry out his moans. Bressie hasnt stopped pounding relentless into Niall, and he feels his orgasm approaching too, but Niall needs to come first. Niall has to.  
"C'mon baby, come for me, come for daddy, lets go"  
And Niall begins shaking, feeling his thighs strain from wrapping and squeezing around Bressie so tight, feels his stomach become unbelievably tight, quickly trekking down into his balls. Bressie is feeling the same thing, as his thrust begin to get harder, more erratic without any rhythm.  
"oh fuck bre-bressie BRESSIE GOD YEESSSSSSS" Niall begins screaming, his orgasm ripping right through and out of him, his come pumping out all over Bressie and his torsos, seeming endless. He feels Bressie strain against him, and he feels thick liquid strike his prostate, and fill him up quickly. Bressie keeps pumping into Niall, riding out his own torrential orgasm. He feels the pain in his sensitive entrance, but he feels the pleasure too, not able to decipher which is which. Eventually Bressie stops, leans down to kiss the tip of Nialls nose, then softly, kisses his lips, deepening it immediately, licking into his mouth. Bressie pulls out, and Niall gasps at the emptiness.  
"God Bressie, that was..that was i dont even know how to describe it, but youre amazing." Bressie laughs, and snuggles into Nialls neck.  
"Can i stay the night, pet? Only if ya want, though.."  
Niall shakes his head yes, eagerly. He feels safe, and happy still. He goes to kiss Bressie, but he's crawling down Nialls body, and he ducks down, and licks at his red, quivering hole. He licks at his come thats dripping out of his hole, and flicks his tongue into him, and Niall gasps and sobs in pleasure, letting out a shout or two. Bressie stops, kisses Niall again, and goes to get a towel from the restroom. He cleans up Niall thoroughly, and himself. Niall is just a mess on the bed, no matter what. Covered in sweat, the stickiness of come, the smell of sex. Bressie scoops him up, and carries Niall to the shower. He suds him up, washes his hair, while Niall leans forward and rests his head on Bressies chest, feeling comfortable. Bressie washes his whole body, and Niall feels sated, clean. Bressie cleans himself too. He holds Niall, and they both stand under the cool water for a bit. Bressie shuts it off, steps out and then he dries them both off, Niall smiling weakly at Bressie, too tired to speak. Bressie kisses him softly on the lips, and then carries Niall back to bed. Bressie pulls Niall ontop of him, and wraps his arms around Niall, whispering sweet things into his ear. He grabs the comforter, and places it over them both, and then they both fall into a deep sleep.  
*  
Niall wakes up to a pounding, and at first he thinks its in his mind, but he quickly realizes its his door, and he begins to register the shouts of "NIALL! NIALLLL NIIIIAALL NIAL!"  
He goes to get up, but he sees he's wrapped around someone, and panic is settling in, when he recognizes the large hands, and shoulder with a purple bite mark, and scratched forearms. He thinks Bressie, Niall Breslin, his hero. the guy who rescued him and then fucked him blissfully into oblivion. He untangles himself, gets up, and answers the door. Its Liam, and he looks worried out of his mind, and ready to cry.  
"fuck, Niall!" he goes to grab him,, and hugs him tight.  
"You sent a short text but when i called you to let you know we were home you didnt answer, me or anyone and we knocked on your door but no one answered, we got scared jesus fuckin christ Niall are you okay?!"  
"Liam! I'm fine, shit, keep it down. I turned my phone off. I didnt wanna be bothered." Niall glances back at the bed, and sees Bressie beginning to stir.  
"I gotta go, i'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"  
"Aight, just turn your phone back on, okay? We have a show tomorrow."  
"bye Liam" Niall closes the door, and goes back to Bressie, whos fully awake now.  
"gonna be busy, babe?"  
"Nah, not til' later. Wanna order breakfast? Talk some more? I'd say fuck some more but my ass is unbelievably sore right now." and Niall pouts, but Bressie laughs, and gives him a light kiss, making him smile.  
"I'd love to, lets get changed, okay?"  
Bressie stretches, reaching high, and Niall sees his large muscles tense and relax, and almost gets hard again.  
After they finish their morning routines, they give each other some morning blowjobs while waiting for breakfast. Theyre all giggles and talk over their french toast and fruit, and Bressie even lets Niall play Power Trip five times in a row, dancing around and shouting the lyrics with him around the room.  
"Bressie..do you think..uh do you think we can.." Niall looks around nervously, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden.  
"What is it, babe?" Bressie asks, noticing Nialls nervous state.  
"Can we like..go on a date? I want to actually know you more, ya know. Date you, be with you? I feel so..so secure with you, if thats okay to say. I just dont want you to go."  
Bressie leans foward, kisses Nialls forehead, and then nose, and cheeks.  
"I'd love to go anywhere with you. And you can say anything to me."  
Bressie grabs Nialls arm, and guides him into his lap, where Niall sits happily.  
Niall would be mad still, at his band mates, but theyre the reason he's with Bressie now, and why he finally feel like he's found what his solar plexus has been searching for. Everything its searched for is in the way that Bressie wraps his arms around Niall as he kisses him, wrapping him up, making Niall feel small and secure in Bressie already.  
~


End file.
